Ultraman Belial/Merchandise
This is the merchandise page for Ultraman Belial. Ultra Monster Series *'Ultraman Belial' (Ultra Monster Series, 2009) **Release Date: December 12, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112589859 **Materials: PVC :The first Ultra Monster Series Ultraman Belial figure is molded in primarily black PVC plastic with red, purple and yellow paint applications, and like most Ultra Monster Series figures, he sports 3 points of Articulation. : :Initial release of the figure comes with a limited edition Mega Monster Battle card of himself, which is compatible to the Mega Monster Battle: RR arcade game. *'100 Being Monsters Beryudora' (Ultra Monster Series, 2009) **Release Date: December 19, 2009 **Price: 3,780 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112593849 **Materials: PVC :Standing in the height of 220mm, Ultra Monster Series Beryudora is a large figure based on his appearance in the movie. Like all Belial figures, Beryudora is molded in black soft vinyl plastic, and he features some shades to red to represent his volcanic details. The figure also feature ginormous amounts of sculpting on his body, which composed of various details of monsters and aliens. Beryudora box cover.jpg|Packaging *'Ultraman Belial Giga Battle Nizer ver.' (Ultra Monster Series, 2010) **Release Date: August 7, 2010 **ID Number: EX **Price: 900 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112624611 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: Giga Battle Nizer :A retool of the first UMS Belial figure, this toy includes a new pair of arms: a wielding right arm, and a raised left arm. The toy includes his trademark Giga Battle Nizer accessory. *'Ultraman Belial - Early Style' (Ultra Monster Series, 2011) **Release Date: September 10, 2011 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: EX **JAN/ISBN: 4543112702050 **Materials: PVC :This UMS figure of Ultraman Belial is based on his original form before he was corrupted by Rayblood. *'Kaiser Belial' (Ultra Monster Series, 2010) **Release date: November 13, 2010 **Price: 1080 yen **ID Number: EX **JAN/ISBN: 4543112649782 **Materials: PVC **Accessories: Mantle :Ultra Monster Series Kaiser Belial is an all new mold, with the toy's stance is changed into a straight standing pose instead of his usual hunchbacked pose, and he comes with a detailed scar on his left eye. He also includes a removable mantle shown in the movie, and a card of himself for the Mega Monster Battle arcade game. *'Arch Belial' (2010) **Release date: December 11, 2010 **Price: 3780 yen **ID Number: EX **JAN/ISBN: 4543112649805 **Materials: PVC :Ultra Monster Series Arch Belial is one of the massive Ultra Monster Series figure ever released on the toyline. Unfortunately, due to standing on the same size as the standard Ultra Hero/Monster Series figures, Arch Belial is not scaled with the rest of them. *'Ultraman Belial' (2012) **Release date: July 14, 2012 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: 18 **JAN/ISBN: 454311274146 **Materials: PVC :In 2012, the original UHS Ultraman Belial figure saw re-release for the 2012 Ultra Monster Series line. The only changes in the figure is the orangish eyes and sadly, slightly omitted paint details on the back. *'Kaiser Darkness' (2012) **Release date: February 16, 2013 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: EX **JAN/ISBN: 4543112778017 **Materials: PVC :An all new mold (not a retool of Armored Darkness) based on Belial's armored appearance in Ultra Zero Fight. Ultra City Series Pending. Ultra-Act Pending. Ultra Monster 500/Series/DX This article is currently updating. *'Ultraman Belial' (Ultra Monster 500/Series, 2013) **Release Date: September 7, 2013 **Price: 600 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112801524 **Materials: PVC : Ultra Monster 500 Ultraman Belial is an all new & smaller mold of his original Ultra Hero Series figure. Like all Ultra Hero/Monster 500 figures, Belial features a scannable stamp on his left leg, which is compatible with the DX Ginga Spark accessory. If scanned, the device will call out "UltraLive! Ultraman Belial (Belial, Belial)!" and one of his grunts are played next. :If purchased in Amazon Japan, the buyer can either purchase him individually or along with Evil Tiga and Dark Zagi as part of the Rival Warriors Set (ライバル戦士セット). :Along with the rest of the Ultra Hero 500 figures, Ultraman Belial is rebranded as an Ultra Hero Series figure, omitting the Live Sign on his leg and replacing the round Ultra Hero 500 card with a rounded rectangle Ultra Hero Series card. *'Arch Belial' (Ultra Monster DX, 2015) **Release Date: April 25, 2015 **Price: 3780 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112965905 **Materials: PVC :Released as an Ultra Monster DX figure, this Arch Belial is an all-new mold, standing slightly taller than the original Ultra Monster Series figure. Unlike the said toy, this Belial features darker red soft vinyl plastic. *'Skull Gomora' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: July 8, 2017 **Price: 2700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167280 **Materials: PVC *'Thunder Killer' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: August 5, 2017 **Price: 2700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167518 **Materials: PVC *'Pedanium Zetton' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: September 16, 2017 **Price: 2160 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167860 **Materials: PVC *'Chimeraberus' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: October 21, 2017 **Price: 2700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660167549 **Materials: PVC *'Ultraman Belial Atrocious' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: November 18, 2017 **Price: 1620 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660168911 **Materials: PVC :An Ultra Monster DX based on Belial's Atrocious form, this figure stands in the same height as the original Ultra Hero Series figure, but slightly enlarged than normal. *'King Galactron' (Ultra Monster DX, 2017) **Release Date: November 25, 2017 **Price: 2700 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660218999 **Materials: PVC Ultra Big Sofubi *'Ultraman Belial' (2017) **Release Date: January 28, 2017 **Price: 2160 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660116707 **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the Ultra Big Sofubi lineup, this Ultraman Belial figure stands 18cm tall. Unlike some UBS figures, Ultraman Belial features minimum detail omissions on his back. : In Japan, he was released without a box and comes with a tag. In Asia, he was packed in a windowed box. *'Ultraman Belial' (Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive, 2017) **Release Date: July 21, 2017 (1st cour), August 9, 2017 (2nd cour) **Price: 2160 yen **Materials: PVC : This Ultraman Festival 2017 exclusive version of Ultra Big Sofubi Ultraman Belial is a redeco of the figure above, molded in semi-transparent navy blue, and features metallic red paint apps on the details. His eyes feature a lighter gold paint. S.H.Figuarts *'Ultraman Belial Atrocious' (2018) **Release Date: June 2018 **Price: 6,480 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Accessories: Giga Battle Nizer, extended staff 4 pairs of Hands : S.H.Figuarts Ultraman Belial Atrocious is a 150mm tall poseable action figure based on his appearance in the TV series. He comes with an extra 4 pairs of hands, and his trademark Giga Battle Nizer. : Ultraman Belial Atrocious can be ordered at Tamashii Webshop between the 11th December 2017 from 16:00JST until ???, and it will be shipped this June 2018. :It should be noted that like Zero Beyond, Belial Atrocious is released first before the original Belial (see below). *'Ultraman Belial' (2019) **Release Date: April 27, 2019 **Price: 5,940 yen **Materials: ABS, PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4573102554871 **Accessories: 1 pair of Fists, 1 paired of splayed hands, Giga Battle Nizer, extended staff :Another new mold of the S.H. Figuarts Ultraman Belial, now designed after his trademark Reionyx form. Gallery Bandai EX Arch Belial.jpeg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Arch Belial Bandai EX Evil Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Evil) Bandai EX Good Ultraman Belial.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Good) Belial 45.jpg|Belial Belial 34.jpg SPDS Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Super Dramatic Sound Series DX Ultraman Belial (Evil) 6319155615 6d3738a57d.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Kaiser Belial Kaiser Darkness.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Belial Zero Darkness.jpg|Zero Darkness figure NEOGDS-28086.jpg|Belial Spark Doll BelialSpacePrisonReleaseSofubi.jpg|Ultraman Belial Space Prison Release ver. Category:Merchandise